SPD A love story: the musical 3
by robson3010
Summary: SPD - A love story: The musical 3 - A Kat and Boom story, Sequal to my other love story musicals. Look inside for full summary.


Summary: A Kat and Boom story, Sequal to my other love story musicals. Newly married, Kat's life is turned upside down by the hands of grumm and her own people who she didn't know even existed anymore. Kat and Boom have to face some of their toughest challenges yet as the SPD fight comes slowly to a close. half-following the main storyline final and half my own storyline. Syd/Sky Bridge/Z Doggie/Isina  
Main Characters: Kat, Boom  
Secondary Characters: Doggie, Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Sam(Omega), Ben, Carl  
Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or any of it's characters or main storylines, except the band member, Ben and Carl.

* * *

6 months after the wedding, with their battle against Grumm coming to an end, Kat and Boom thought that nothing weird and unusual would happen to their relationship again, both wishing for a normal happy life together. Do they get it? What do you think!

After music and singing had gotten them together, Kat and Boom had finally gotten married after a year of dating. Nowadays, Kat and Boom were as strong as ever, so this is where my story starts, on a empty corridor in the SPD base, a door opens and Boom Johnston comes out, walking slowly down the corridor.

Boom:  
_We're soarin', flyin'  
__There's not a star is heaven  
__That we can't reach_

Kat Johnston came out of the same room and started walking with him, joining in with the song

Kat:  
_If we're trying  
__So we're breaking free_

They then stop walking and held hands

Boom:  
_You know the world can see us  
__In a way that's different then who we are_

Kat:  
_Creating space between us_

They start pulling away from each other, hands starting to let go of each other.

Kat:  
_'Til we're separate hearts_

Their hands separated when they got too far apart from each other.

Both:  
_But your faith it gives me strength  
__Strength to believe_

Boom:  
_We're breakin' free_

They locked arms with each other and set of on a quick walk down the corridor together.

Kat:  
_We're soarin'_

Boom:  
_Flyin'_

Both:  
_There's not a star in heaven  
__That we can't reach_

Boom:  
_If we're trying_

Both:  
_Yeah, we're breaking free_

Boom:  
_Oh, we're breakin' free_

Kat:  
_Ohhhh_

Boom:  
_Can you feel it building  
__Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

Kat:  
_Connecting by a feeling  
__Ohhh, in our very souls_

They turned and went though a door, revealing a set of stairs in front of them.

Both:  
_Rising till it lifts us up_

They started going up the stairs.

Both:  
_So everyone can see_

Boom:  
_We're breaking free_

Kat:  
_We're soarin'_

Kat released her arm from Boom's and flew past them to the top of the set they were on, stopping at the top and turning her head around to look at him.

Boom:  
_Flyin'_

He runs up and joins her again

Both:  
_There's not a star in heaven_

They join arms again and continue going up the stairs.

Both:_  
That we can't reach_

Boom:  
_If we're trying_

Both:  
_Yeah we're breaking free_

Kat:  
_Ohhhh runnin'_

Boom:  
_Climbin'  
To get to that place_

Both:  
_To be all that we can be_

Boom:  
_Now's the time_

Both:  
_So we're breaking free_

Boom:  
_We're breaking free_

They reached the floor they needed and went though another door to another corridor.

Kat:  
_Ohhh, yeah_

Boom:  
_More than hope  
More than faith_

Kat sensed something was behind her and twisted her head around to see all five rangers, all grinning at her, she used her head to tell them to join her and Boom and all of them locked arms. Jack, Z and Bridge on Kat and Syd and Sky on Boom, all of them soon set off again.

Kat:  
_This is true  
This is fate  
And together_

Both:  
_We see it comin'_

Boom:  
_More than you  
More than me_

Kat:  
_Not a want, but a need  
_

Both:  
_Both of us breakin' free_

They got to the command centre and the rangers let go of Kat and Boom to go in, Kat waved at Doggie who just rolled his eyes and Sam, who waved back. They then set off again.Kat:  
_Soarin'_

Boom:  
_Flyin'_

Both:  
_There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying_

Boom:  
_Yeah we're breaking free_

Kat:  
_Breaking free  
We're runnin'_

Boom:  
_Ohhhh, climbin'_

Both:  
_To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time_

They finally got to Kat's lab and entered it._  
_

Boom:  
_Now's the time_

Kat:  
_So we're breaking free_

They grabbed each other's hands and span around.

Boom:  
_Ohhh, we're breaking free_

Kat:  
Ohhhh

They stopped spinning and stood next to each other, hands connected by their fingers in the air level to their shoulders.

Both:  
_You know the world can see us_  
_In a way that's different than who we are_

They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before kissing and moving away to the counsel, their wedding rings slightly catching against each other as they let go of each other's hands.

"So when will you have another something for me to test then?" Boom asked Kat, as he searched though songs on the counsel.

"Still working on one," Kat answered, getting the stopwatch, "You'll see it when I finished it."

"I dare you to test one." Boom said when she got back.

"Excuse me?"

"I dare you to test one of your untested gadgets," Boom repeated slowly, Kat didn't say anything, just look at him, a small frown on her face, "Come on, you're Kat Johnston, never backs down from a bet. You gained £200 in a fortnight before people came to their senses."

Kat smirked at the memory of one of the most memorable bets she had done, which required her to scale to the third floor of the SPD base. Because of her feline features, she did this easily, though she would never forget the faces of the B-squad when she saw them in the common room of the second floor, she couldn't resist knocking on the window and waving. The cadet that bet with her had lost £60 that day.

"Kat?"

Kat was knocked back into reality, "Good point, Your on." She then paused for a second, "As soon as I complete it."

After a quick handshake, they soon got onto reconfiguring the zords.

* * *

A/N: I have finally managed to get back on this, a series that was 3 stories have been turned into 5 storys. All 3 stories have small clues about the 4th story while the 5th(and last, i will make sure of it!) will have a character reappearing/starring in it. Fill free to guess but I am not going to tell you the titles or anything. This chapter didn't seem like much, but to be honest, I planned the whole story but the first chapter, so i left it at this.

I picked 'Breaking free' for a song because I like it, and it's got a good song with it's music to start a story off with.

so please, read, review and enjoy.


End file.
